


Training Room Trial-Run

by WarioCart



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Mega Man X, Regigigas' Slow Start has worn off?? maybe, i have not written in several months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: A short training routine between two hunters, unaware of anything that will most definitely tear the group apart in the future.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Training Room Trial-Run

**Author's Note:**

> dear god i have not written anything in months  
> i uh  
> i hope this kind of fixes it for the people who actually read my stuff?? shit my bad

The blue reploid ripped off his helmet, the simulation turning off. Beads of sweat flowed down his face, only for another person in the training room to stand next to him.

"Are you alright, X."

"Aztec Falcon told me that this simulation would be only a bit difficult for beginners, so I wanted you to do this at your own pace." This reploid, of course, is Zero, one of the many Maverick Hunters in the metropolis the base is stationed in.

X slowly put the helmet back on, getting back up from the ledge in the room, a reclusive bench of some kind. "N-no Zero, I can do this. If another mechanoid goes rampaging in the city, I have to make sure--"

Zero simply patted his fellow hunter's shoulder. The young robot tensed up for a moment, before calming down with his presence.

"Look. I'll help you through this one. This should be easier if you have my help this time."

"But I'm not going to help you each time, okay? It's self-sufficient learning once you get the hang of it."

Zero looks up towards the glass window above him, giving a thumbs up. The female reploid on the other side nodded, turning on the simulation again.

"..I understand, Zero."

As the grid-like walls turned into a background that resembled the inside of some sort of mechanical facility, a crustacean like mechanoid with rudimentary pincers was materialized in front of the two reploids. 

X began to just freeze up in abject confusion again, before Zero held up X's buster, pointing it towards the mechanoid's glaring weak point.

"Focus, X."

"When you start to process too much of what's around you, you tend to stress yourself out." X looked directly at Zero, who looked both calm, collected, but at the same time, like some sort of tutor helping out a middle schooler.

"There's no telling when that could be your severe detriment when we get into the actual fray. So my best advice for you is to keep focused and fire. Aim for the red jewel eye on this mechanoid."

"I-"

"It won't be too easy in the actual battlefield. But you'll get used to it. Now fire a standard shot from your buster."

X reluctantly fired a singular blast at the mechanoid, shattering it instantly. He looked extremely surprised; Zero smiling. The data formed together again though, and the stationary mechanoid returned into view.

"I.. Zero, did you-"

"That was all you, X. I couldn't fire your own buster, so it's all on you when you fire your own projectiles on the enemy." Zero let go of X, noticing that he froze up a lot less with his contact, looking a bit more collected.

"Now try hitting it again."

X nodded, running and shooting down this time. The simulation broke apart once more, before appearing in a different part of the room. Zero let out a small grin, seeing X starting to do attacks on his own pace. He started to watch X perform different techniques towards the short, crustacean mechanoids, like a slide before shooting down at their underbelly. Eventually, X just turned to Zero, looking a bit more confident.

Zero looked impressed, as the final part of the simulation emerged. A significantly larger version of the pawns sent before, but with multiple jewel eyes in one cluster in the center of the machine.

"And here is the part Aztec Falcon said would be harder. Do you think you have this, X? I'm not going to baby yo-"

He then watched as X, with a running start, fired a charged shot into the cluster, sending the mechanoid down instantly. He then became exhausted, holding his buster to his side.

Once more, the simulation ended.

"..That was how you defeated it, right? I saw you do some of those moves yourself, Zero."

Before X could get an answer, Zero just gave him a nudge, X laughing a bit.

"Now why was I giving you some sort of spiel? You just took that mechanoid out without me doing anything but breathing manually."

He then just went to leave the room, looking back at X, smiling.

"That was a good session, X. Same time tomorrow, okay."

X looked up at the crimson reploid, smiling amidst his exhaustion. 

"Same time, Zero! Make sure to tell Aztec Falcon to make a session that doesn't involve crabs next time."

Zero smiled a bit wider, laughing as he left the room. X was a good hunter, he thought to himself.

He just needs a nudge in the right direction, if anything. He can do great things if he just puts some percent of effort in.

He left to the lobby of the Maverick Hunters HQ, curious in how X will grow further in the future. And X, still in the room, grew a bit more confident in his abilities that day.


End file.
